


The Prologue

by NavySEALsquid122, SydneyCossey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbeat Kink, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, slow burn Elijah Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEALsquid122/pseuds/NavySEALsquid122, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyCossey/pseuds/SydneyCossey
Summary: Something I dreamed of last night. I don't know where this is going. I appreciate the comments.





	The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you like it.

The months following the death of the nogitsune were the hardest for Stiles since his mother. His nightmares were so real he was afraid that they were. His dreams terrified him that he didn't want to fall asleep for the fear that the nogitsune would come back. Even though he knows that pain and death was not his fault, he can still see it. He was present for all of it, immobile, unable to do anything to prevent the "tricks" the nogitsune had planned for all of his friends and family. Scott looked at him with a fearful glint in his eyes and, Lydia didn't talk to him at all anymore. The only one who was helping him was Derek. Which for Stiles was both great and difficult. Great, because he was able to sleep and get some rest, difficult because he still has a crush on Derek. Derek would come at night and just let Stiles count his fingers and listen to his heartbeat, letting him know that this was real. But the strangest part of the aftermath was that Chris and Peter got together and they started to teach Stiles more about the supernatural world. Peter would take him down to the Hale family vault and Chris would teach him how to defend himself against the supernatural. Sometimes Derek would play chess with him. With the help of them, Stiles was slowly getting better, which is more then he can say about his "best friend" and True Alpha. Scott avoided him, that was the final straw. Stiles needed to get out of Beacon Hills. He told his dad this and John agreed. On one condition, Chris, Peter, and Derek would have to come with him. When he brought this up to then that weekend they all agreed. Chris needed to leave after what happened to his family and the same goes for Derek and Peter. They decided to leave that Monday. They got a map of the U.S. and threw a dart to see where they would go. The dart landed on New Orleans, Louisana. The Big Easy. After their destination was decided they all left to go pack all that they needed. Come, Monday Chris and Peter were in Sliver FJ Crusier and Derek and Stiles in the Camaro. Stiles left the jeep so it wouldn't break down on the drive there and because he wanted to leave his dad with something of his mom's. On Monday morning they were leaving Beacon Hills to start a new life in New Orleans. Little did they know that there was a war brewing in the Big Easy. 

Meanwhile, in New Orleans, Klaus Mikaelson was painting a memory from a lifetime ago. A moment between brothers. Elijah was reading in the same room watching his brother paint, recognizing what his little brother was painting he started to reminisce as well. He thought back to the lover Klaus was painting. The lovers that Klaus was painting also brought bad painful memories of their deaths. Both Elijah's and Klaus's lover met horrible deaths at the hands of their father. For Klaus that was his first real Heartbreak and for Elijah his second, but that fact did not make it easier for him. While Elijah was lost in thought Klaus started to cry silently. He was trying to hide that fact from Elijah, but he always knows his brother was crying. He set aside his book and went over to Klaus to take him to his room. When they got to Elijah's room he moved them to the bed so he could hold Klaus as he cried. He was babbling about how he was a horrible brother, friend, and lover. While Elijah can't say he is the best brother, he was just trying to protect his family as best as he could. Elijah just held him until he finally fell asleep and then position them so that Klaus was on his chest, where his heart would be beating if he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a comment to help me. Feel free to leave story ideas cause I might use them.


End file.
